


Zvláštnosti, spontánnosti a jedna velká výjimečnost

by BaruTonks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaruTonks/pseuds/BaruTonks
Summary: Na pivu s Mikem vlastně nikdy nevíte, jak skončí dlouhý večer.





	

John Watson nikdy neměl moc přátel. Nikdy nebyl ten typ člověka, co by si přátele získával snadno. Vlastně, většina lidí, kteří ho obklopovali a které denně potkával, byli jen další ze zbytku lidstva. Lidé na ulicích, v metru, na univerzitě, v hospodách … Jen další tváře. Moře tváří. I tak ale věděl, že kolem sebe má pár lidí, na které se mohl spolehnout a které mohl považovat za přátele.

***

Ne, že by byl John nějaký pijan, v tomhle ohledu si se svou sestrou vážně podobný nebyl (a bylo tu i pár jiných ohledů, se kterými si s Harry podobný nebyl), ale občas skočit s nějakým parťákem na pivo trochu se odreagovat od náročného studia medicíny vůbec nebylo od věci. Opravdu nebylo. A tak tu seděl, v hospodě s jakousi hudbou hrající v pozadí asi nad druhým pivem s Mikem Stamfordem.

  
Občas se v hospodách objevovali vážně podivní lidé. Občas zase velmi zajímaví lidé. A občas lidé, u kterých jste si říkali, co tu vlastně dělají. Dneska tu někdo takový byl. Někdo, kdo sem nějakým zvláštním způsobem nezapadal. A John měl na něj přímo prvotřídní výhled. Byl sám, seděl s nohou přes nohu na rohové pohovce u zdi, ve tváři znuděný výraz podtrhnutý ne zrovna malým sebevědomím, i přes to se ale zdálo, že dění v hospodě stále sleduje. Na hlavě hnízdo nepořádných kudrlin, límeček košile rozepnutý na dva horní knoflíky. Sklenku s alkoholem měl před sebou, nezdálo se ale, že by z ní moc ubývalo. Budil dojem jakési povznesenosti nad lidskou společností. A to Johna fascinovalo. Během doby, co přátelsky kecal s Mikem o nejrůznějších věcech a upíjel piva, k Panu Fascinujícímu putovalo nemálo pohledů, vždy ale jen krátkých. John nechtěl být nějak nápadný, dokonce si i myslel, že se mu to dařilo. Prohlížel si ho s neobvyklou důkladností. Každým coulem měl zvláštní vzezření – ty ostré lícní kosti, oči, vykrojené rty … Možná se díval až příliš dlouho.

  
„Líbí se ti.“ pronesl zničehonic Mike od půllitru piva.

  
„Cože?‘“ John se najednou probral z myšlenek, ve kterých počítal ohyby látky košile toho fascinujícího člověka a kolik pih je asi na jeho ramenou.

  
„Ten u stolu v rohu, pořád po něm pokukuješ.“ ušklíbl se Mike a jeho oči se usmály.

  
„Já? Já nepokukuju,“ odporoval John. Ale věděl sám, že to není tak úplně pravda.

  
„Ale jo, přesně to děláš.“

  
„No tak fajn, koukal jsem se.“ přiznal se John a krátce se ošil. Jeho bisexualita je tak trochu jako jeho prostřední jméno – nebyl zrovna moc rád, když o něm někdo věděl. Nestyděl se za to, ale prostě měl větší klid v duši, když to nevykřikoval do světa. Mikeův úšklebek se ještě prohloubil a jako bonus k tomu se i uchechtl, jakoby snad vyhrál nějaký jó zajímavý spor.

  
„A on se občas kouknul taky, jen ne tak nápadně jako ty,“ podotkl Mike. „Chci taky dodat, že je to v pohodě. Navíc jsem měl takové tušení, že jsi bi.“

  
,,Mikeu, tišeji.“ napomenul ho John a začal se věnovat svému půllitru. Už měl v sobě půlku třetího a začínal se cítit lehce opilý. Snad nezačne vyvádět nějaký blbiny. Ne, když je tu ve stejné místnosti s ním ON.

  
„Jdi za ním, za to nic nedáš. Dřív, než ti zdrhne ze života. Nechci se koukat, jak se tu okrádáš o příležitost.“ pobízel ho Mike, asi už měl dost Johnovy … nerozhodnosti? Sám nevěděl, co se v něm tak bije, vždyť o nic nejde. U holky by takový problém neměl.

  
„Možná později.“ nechal si John otevřená vrátka. Kdo ví, jak tenhle večer skončí.

  
S utíkajícím večerem z hospody odcházeli lidé a další zase přicházeli. A s utíkajícím večerem toho měli John s Mikem taky upito. Konverzace nevázla, byla i zábava a všechno bylo fajn. Skoro všechno. Už jen udělat to hlavní. John jen čekal na vhodnou příležitost. Mike měl pravdu, o tu příležitost se okrádat nechtěl.

  
A zničehonic se Johnův objekt zájmu zvedl od stolu, zanechal patřičnou sumu poblíž vlastní vypité, teď už druhé, prázdné sklenky a odešel ven. Tohle Johna nakoplo. Kdy jindy, když ne teď? A Mikeovi bylo všechno jasné.

  
„Zlom vaz, kámo.“ poplácal Johna po rameni a ten vytáhl z kapsy pětilibrovku, položil ji na stůl a zmizel z hospody.

  
Mike Stamford se potutelně usmíval.

  
***

John by čekal, že někoho s tak dlouhýma nohama bude muset dobíhat, ale on nešel nikam daleko. Byl jen kousek od hospody, stál za rohem, v prstech svíral zapálenou cigaretu a vdechoval kouř. Byl vůči Johnovi bokem, osvětlený září pouliční lampy, jejíž nasvícení celý ten výjev jen umocňovalo. A John se cítil naprosto uhranutě, okouzleně. Až mu vyschlo v ústech, polkl, aby neměl na jazyku jako na Sahaře, tep se poněkud zrychlil, kampak spěchá, k sakru? Stál a nevěděl co říct. Tohle už je trošku trapné … A on se zadíval na Johna, nejdřív trochu podiveně, ale pak se krátce ušklíbl a natáhl k Johnovi ruku.

  
„Vzhledem k celé téhle poněkud absurdní celovečerní situaci navrhuji, abychom si ujasnili pár věcí,“ John se konečně probral a hrklo v něm, snad si nemyslí, že je nějaký perverzní stalker, který ho teď bude pronásledovat až domů, to jako fakt ne, „Jsem Sherlock Holmes.“

  
„John Watson.“ oplatil stisk Sherlockovy ruky. Zvláštním způsobem hřála, i když Londýn pomalu objímal podzim.

  
***

I přes počáteční nervozitu (John by fakt čekal, že nebude tak nervózní, když se napil, a ne málo) teď rozhovor plynul velmi dobře. Bavili se spolu, toulali se po městě, kamkoli, kam je nohy nesly. John měl pocit, jakoby se znali roky. Tohle se mu ještě s nikým nestalo. Všechno teď bylo mnohem víc fajn.

  
„Smím se zeptat, co jsi dělal sám v té hospodě?“ nedalo Johnovi, zajímalo ho to, protože úžasný Sherlock nevypadal, že by tam na někoho čekal. Na někoho výjimečného. Bylo to, jakoby tam byl z donucení?

  
„Pracoval jsem, domníval jsem se, že se tam objeví jeden člověk, na kterého mám zrovna spadeno za krádež nějakých obrazů či co, ale můj zdroj nebyl moc přesný. Což mi teď opravdu nehraje do karet. A pak ses tam vyloupl ty, tvá fascinace mnou vskutku nemohla ujít mé pozornosti.“ John se začervenal, sakra, nevěděl, že to ještě umí až do takové intenzity, přece jenom, od puberty už taky pár let byl. Po nějaké chvíli rozhovoru mu přece jen došlo, že Sherlock ví všechno, jen co se na vás podívá, jasně, že si toho všimnul. A John si uvědomil, že jen blbec by si toho nevšimnul, vždyť ho jeden moment doslova svlíkal očima. Nenápadnější jsi fakt být nemohl, Johne.

  
Nějakou dobu oba mlčeli a bezcílně se toulali dál. Do rána daleko, tak proč by ne.

  
„Jsi roztomilý, když se červenáš.“ tohle ze Sherlocka vyletělo tak spontánně, že si vlastně uvědomil až krátce poté, co vlastně řekl. Vždyť to znělo tak strašně sentimentálně, jak se mu vůbec povedlo něco takového vypustit z pusy? Sherlock se vzápětí zamračil, možná měl tu jednu sklenku radši vynechat. A John se rozesmál. Měl moc příjemný smích.

  
„Nemusíš se bát občas projevit city. A kromě toho, líbíš se mi.“ A teď se pro změnu lekl John, taky to z něj vyletělo spontánně a bez přemýšlení. Sakra, vždyť tohle ani původně říct nechtěl. To asi ten alkohol v krvi. Sherlock se zastavil a podíval se dlouze na Johna s výrazem, který se dal definovat jedině jako překvapení s příměsí krátkodobého šoku. Z intenzity pohledu a pocitu trapnosti Johnovi zase vystřelil tep prudce vzhůru.

  
„To jsem nečekal.“ vypadlo ze Sherlocka.

  
„Já taky ne.“ přiznal John a cítil se vážně ještě víc trapně. Skvělý, takhle to zkazit jako nějaký praštěný zamilovaný puberťák. Výborně, v hlavě se mu ozýval ironicky potlesk, teď ho Sherlock určitě odpálkuje a všechno bude v …

  
„Taky se mi líbíš, Johne.“ On mě neposlal do háje? A ještě líp, oplatil mi to podivné náhodné vyznání. Srdce mu bušilo do hrudníku jako blázen mlátící do zvonu. Tělem se mu rozlil pocit tepla, krásně hřál. Ale co bude teď?

  
„Co to teď pro nás znamená?“ zeptal se John škádlivě, sice měl s tímhle fakt po čertech málo zkušeností, ale čert to vem.

  
„To znamená, že tě teď chytnu za ruku,“ Sherlock propletl prsty s těmi Johnovými a sevřel mu dlaň „a nechám si tě.“

  
„Ne,“ odporoval John. „To já si nechám tebe.“ Vzhledem k tomu, že dnešek byl plný spontánností, John si neodpustil ani tuhle. Přitáhl si ho za kabát blíž a vtiskl mu krátký, jemný polibek na lícní kost.

  
***

Dnešek byl zvláštní, stejně jako spousta věcí. Taky byl fascinující, jako další spousta věcí. A taky byl výjimečný, jako jediná věc na světě.

Jako Sherlock Holmes, kterého John Watson právě držel za ruku a kterého si rozhodl nechat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a komenty potěší mou duši plnou podivností.


End file.
